Someday
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Republish/AU/Suatu hari kita akan menjalani kehidupan ini berdua dan selamanya kau tetap di hatiku./Mind to RnR?


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Someday by jiro yujikku**

**Summary: Republish/AU/Suatu hari kita akan menjalani kehidupan ini berdua dan selamanya kau tetap di hatiku./Mind to RnR?**

**Don't like don't read!**

**-Naruto-**

Empat tahun menjalani kehidupan bersama kekasih sangatlah lama jika dihitung dengan menerawang. Pasti banyak lika-liku dan pasang surut yang dialami sepasang kekasih. Pertengkaran-pertengkaran ringan sampai yang berat hingga membuat tali kasih yang sudah terjalin hampir putus di ujung tanduk. Namun, jika menghadapinya secara dewasa tentu masalah-masalah itu dapat terselesaikan.

Sama halnya dengan pasangan yang sedang merayakan tahun keempatnya.

Nara Shikamaru, baru saja selesai dengan acara jalan-jalannya bersama kekasih, Sabaku no Temari dalam rangka merayakan tahun keempatnya. Kini ia adalah seorang mahasiswa semester empat di jurusan hukum sementara Temari semester enam jurusan seni. Usia Shikamaru memang terpaut satu tahun lebih muda daripada Temari, membuat lelaki itu harus berjuang lebih keras untuk mendapatkan hati seniornya.

Kini empat tahun sudah ia jalani bersama Temari semenjak kelas dua SMA. Agak aneh bagi teman-temannya, pasalnya Shkamaru itu sangat anti berurusan dengan wanita apalagi masalah cinta dan tahu-tahu sudah bisa menaklukkan hati seniornya. Kalau dalam pepatah, air tenang menghanyutkan.

Beristirahat di bawah pohon di atas bukit sambil melepas lelah dan memandang awan setelah puas jalan-jalan ditemani dengan seorang wanita spesial. Sangatlah menyenangkan bagi Shikamaru. Namun sedari tadi, ada satu masalah yang mengganjal di hati si lelaki ber-IQ 200 itu.

"Melamun?" Temari menegur. Sebuah gelengan cukup menjawab pertanyaan Temari.

"Yang benar? Biasanya kau langsung tertidur saat dalam posisi tiduran seperti ini." Empat tahun sudah cukup untuk mengetahui karakteristik masing-masing.

"Err, sebenarnya," Shikamaru akhirnya berucap setelah bangkit dari tidurannya, "Aku hanya sedang berpikir, kita sudah menjadi kekasih selama empat tahun, banyak tantangan-tantangan yang harus kulalui demi mendapatkanmu. Bahkan aku juga harus berurusan dengan kedua adikmu yang sis—"

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sih? Kau 'kan sudah janji untuk tidak membicarakan kelakuan kedua adikku saat mereka melihatmu?" Pipi Temari menggembung, _ngambek_.

"Iya, iya aku tahu," Shikamaru menyerah jika Temari sudah begini, padahal biasanya juga selalu ada saja yang membuat Temari sebal karena keusilan Shikamaru. "Aku hanya berpikir, kita sudah empat tahun bersama, apakah aku bisa menjalani kehidupan ini bersamamu selamanya?" Saat lelaki itu bicara, Temari diam dan mencerna baik-baik kalimatnya.

Shikamaru sempat berhenti sementara Temari masih menunggu kalimat Shikamaru berikutnya. Memandangi dalam-dalam wajah Shikamaru yang tertimpa cahaya matahari yang mengintip dari sela-sela dedaunan. Begitu serius. Sesaat Temari kagum dengan wajahnya yang menawan sampai akhirnya Shikamaru melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Seandainya suatu hari nanti, salah satu dari kita akan pergi dengan kehidupan masing-masing. Apa kau masih tetap mencintaiku? Atau mungkin suatu hari aku tertimpa bencana kemudian meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya, bagaimanakah reaksimu? Apa kau juga akan selalu mengingatku. Atau mungkin—"

"Tunggu dulu!" Temari memotong kalimat Shikamaru untuk yang kedua kalinya. "Kau berharap seperti itu?" Dan Temari kembali ngambek.

"Bukan seperti itu," Shikamaru ikut gemas dengan reaksi Temari, "Aku 'kan mengatakan 'seandainya'. Belum tentu terjadi 'kan?" Shikamaru menegaskan pada kata 'seandainya.'

"Tapi kalimatmu itu terlihat sangat serius sekali, aku 'kan jadi takut!"

"Hei, kau takut kehilanganku ya?" Shikamaru mendekat ke Temari dan menggoda kekasihnya, mencubit pelan pipi Temari yang lagi-lagi menggembung seperti bakpao rasa cokelat. Diperlakukan seperti itu membuat wajah Temari merona dan tersipu.

"Tentu saja, _baka_!" ujar Temari dengan _volume_ yang sedikit rendah dan hampir tak sampai ke saraf pendengaran Shikamaru. Namun, karena telinga Shikamaru masih sehat, ia mendengarnya meskipun samar-samar.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar, sayang?" Shikamaru kembali menggoda Temari dengan mengeluarkan nada yang manja dan dibuat-buat. Bahkan disisipi kata 'sayang' wajah Temari makin merona seperti kepiting rebus.

"Iya, aku takut kehilanganmu." Temari akhirnya berkata walaupun sedikit merasa malu dan rasa ngambek. Padahal mereka sudah empat tahun bersama tapi tetap saja kelakuan masih seperti anak muda yang sedang berbunga merasakan kasmaran.

"Em, kalau seandainya semua yang kukatakan tadi benar-benar terjadi, apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku?" Pertanyaan Shikamaru barusan membuat alis sebelah Temari naik. Selama lima menit Temari hanya memperhatikan wajah Shikamaru dengan seksama.

Shikamaru sendiri merasa heran dipandangi seperti itu. Kedua bola mata Temari seolah ingin menelanjanginya bulat-bulat. Otak Shikamaru mulai menunjukkan ketidakwajaran. Tapi, memang itu yang dirasakan Shikamaru. Seperti Temari melihat Shikamaru sebagai makhluk asing nun jauh di angkasa sana yang tiba-tiba meluncur ke bumi dengan pesawat berbentuk piring dan bertemu dengan Temari.

"Hei, kadang aku merasa heran. Kau ini jenius atau bodoh!" Akhirnya Temari bicara setelah lima menit yang lalu ia luangkan untuk mengintimidasi Shikamaru.

"Hah? Memang aku kenapa?" Sepertinya otak Shikamaru perlu kesegaran karena terlalu banyak hal-hal yang ia pikirkan. Atau mungkin sel-sel otaknya berkarat sehingga jalan pikirnya terhambat?

"Aduh, kau ini. Meskipun kau meninggalkanku untuk selamanya tapi aku akan selalu cinta denganmu, aku akan selalu sayang denganmu dan kau akan selalu ada di hatiku, _baka_!" Temari tanpa sadar _nyeplos_ bagaikan kereta api. Beberapa detik berikutnya ia sadar dengan ucapannya yang agak judes dan kasar namun memiliki makna bagi Shikamaru. Bahkan Shikamaru sendiri sempat melongo dibuatnya.

"Oh, begitu ya?" Shikamaru berkata lirih dengan wajah merah padam.

"Mungkin kalau kau selingkuh dengan wanita lain aku akan bunuh diri." kata Temari.

"Eh?" Shikamaru terkejut luar biasa. Temari tertawa tertahan melihat reaksi Shikamaru seperti itu.

"Hahaha, dasar _baka_. Tentu saja tidak. Kalau kau selingkuh dengan wanita lain mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama." Temari menyulut api cemburu Shikamaru.

"Hah, merepotkan!" Shikamaru mendesah seperti biasa setelah melihat wajah-wajah jahil Temari.

"Aku tak mungkin meninggalkanmu, aku tak mau mendampingi wanita lain selain kau," Shikamaru menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon di belakang sembari melihat wajah Temari yang tertegun. Sesaat kemudian Shikamaru menggenggam erat tangan Temari, memandang lekat-lekat bola mata hijau Temari yang seperti sebuah padang rumput menyejukkan.

"Berjanjilah padaku, suatu hari nanti kau akan menjadi pendamping hidupku. Dan untuk selamanya kau akan selalu di hatiku." Tangan Shikamaru yang tertaut dengan tangan Temari bergerak ke dada bidang Shikamaru tepat dimana jantung Shikamaru yang berdegup kencang.

"Aku berjanji, Shikamaru." Sebuah anggukkan sudah cukup menjadi jawaban atas keraguan Nara Shikamaru akan cinta sejati Sabaku no Temari. Cinta sepasang kekasih yang mengucapkan janji sehidup semati meski tanpa sebuah kitab suci. Namun, janji setia itu akan selalu melekat dalam diri mereka masing-masing untuk saling mencintai dan menjaga hingga akhir hayat.

**-END-**

**-Naruto-**


End file.
